


We can't help what we are

by xpeia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpeia/pseuds/xpeia
Summary: LOOKING FOR A FIC. PRETTY SURE IT WAS DELETED.
Relationships: Carolyn Martens/Eve Polastri
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	We can't help what we are

I am looking for a fic with this title, it had like three chapters and revolved around this pairing. There was some hotel room sex, Villanelle's apartment sex and Eve's house sex. Eve had such complex thought process and the characterisation was.... chef's kiss! If anyone has it downloaded or knows who the author is, I would appreciate the info 🥺


End file.
